Nowadays, many types of antenna (such as PIFA, chip antenna, etc) are available in the industry of wireless products. However, as technologies like wearable devices, IOTs, RFID, etc become popular in the market, size of consumer products also decreased considerably and proximity to the human body increased considerably. Therefore, the general types of available antenna in market are no more suitable for consumer products as the room for antenna is not enough in small devices since most of the antennas need a large ground plane. Also, as wireless products are attached very close to the human body, performance of the antenna gets significantly affected.
For example, hearing aids are very small and delicate devices and comprise many electronic and metallic components contained in a housing small enough to fit in the ear canal of a human or behind the outer ear. The various electronic and metallic components impose high design constraints on radio frequency antennas without disrupting the resulting radiation pattern.
Therefore, there exists a need for developing a small sized antenna capable enough to reduce the influence of human body (or any other external factors) on the radiation pattern.